Stephanie M. Caparas
Stephanie M. Caparas (also known as Stephanie Caparas, Mayami Cordero (for Erotica Fiction Penname), S.M Caparas, SMC) (born Stephanie Maricris Caparas, September 15, 1956 in Manila, Philippines) is a Filipino novelist, director and executive producer. She is the author of bestselling novels too many. She dubbed as hollywood director Kathryn Bigelow in the Philippines. She is the older sister of komiks writer-turned-director Carlo J. Caparas. Penname *'Mayami Cordero' (for Erotica Novelist) Works Novel *Agresibong Kasinungalingan, Katotohanan at (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Aking Hiling (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Amar Negociante (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ang Sandali: Tilapon may Maruming Ibig (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ang Uwak Prinsipe (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Apoy Buhangin at Liwayway Prinsipe (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Asul ng Mangungumit (novel adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *At Huli na Unang Pag-Ibig ni Mr. Arthur Rutherford (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Di na Ako Aasa pa (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Fatarite ng Dugo (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Hatinggabi Araw sa Asul na Bulaklak (novel) (Kananu Book Press) *Lilim ng Rosas (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Lulong Linya ng Paningin (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Ibinilanggo ng Pag-Ibig (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Ibon na Hawla Kung Hangaan (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Impierno salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan series (novel) (Azure Seven Books with April Hanna Santos Old Editon, Summit Media with Tomo Kunisawa New Editon) **Bagong Impierno salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (novel) *Ginang Magbantay (novel) (Kananu Book Press (Old Edition), Lifebooks (New Edition)) *Katotohanan at Alay (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata)(novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak: Monghe Ipinamamahagi Bulaklak (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kalyuhin Umulan (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kasalanan Gumawa ng Mga Labi (pocketbook) (Sunshine Publishers) *Lunurin ang Kami sa Asul na Pag-Ibig (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Panliligaw Para Nagliliyab Buhangin (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Pag-Ibig ng Tsismis Din ay Oras na Ginto? (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Pag-Ibig, Ang Isang (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Malayong Layo ng Mga Puso (pocketbook) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Mabagsik (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Scammer Paloloko sa Pag-Ibig (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Santo Ibañez Paysahe Paggupit Tunog Life (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) Comic *Hindi Ano man Dali Para kay Mafia (comic) (Masedo Inc) *Katotohanan at Alay (comic adaption) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata)(comic adaption) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kasalanan Ba? (comic adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) (as Mayami Cordero) *Pag-Ibig, Ang Isang (comic adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) Original Screenplay Movies *Asul ng Mangungumit (Neo Films) *Ayoko sa Dilim (Viva Films) *I Wanna Take Forever Tonight (Star Cinema and Mayberries Films) *Kasalanan Ba? (Mayberries Films) Movie Adaptation *Amar Negociante (1999, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Unlimited) - Manfred Evangelista and Francis Magalona *Apoy Buhangin at Liwayway Prinsipe (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Taurus Films International) - Jamito Malano and Anton Bernardo *Di na Ako Aasa pa (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Leandro Baldemor, Carlito Aquino and Jeffrey Hidalgo *Fatarite ng Dugo (1998, Pinnacle Film) - Den Pineda and Leandro Baldemor *Hatinggabi Araw sa Asul na Bulaklak (2004, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Leandro Muñoz and Sidor dela Cruz *Lilim ng Rosas (2000, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Films) - Den Pineda and Gary Estrada *Lulong Linya ng Paningin (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Films) - Den Pineda and Roy Rodrigo *Ibon na Hawla Kung Hangaan (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and MAQ Productions) - Jeffrey Santos and Felix Matias *Impierno salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (1991, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and ATB-4 Films) - Chuck Perez, Beth Schiavone and Aljon Jimenez **Bagong Impierno salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (2002, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Starlight Films) - Emilio Garcia, Mafer Villegas and Dino Guevarra *Hindi Ano man Dali Para kay Mafia (1995, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Gardo Versoza, Patricio Desiderio, Richard Gomez and Adriano Reyes *Ginang Magbantay (1994, Star Cinema, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and MAQ Productions) - Gardo Versoza and Romnick Sarmenta *Katotohanan at Alay (1996, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Jeffrey Santos and Mandy Agassi **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata) (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Gerald Madrid and Mafer Villegas *Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak: Monghe Ipinamamahagi Bulaklak (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and ATB-4 Films) - Felipe Lantin, Raymond Keannu and Leandro Baldemor **Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak 2 (2003, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Jamito Malano, Diether Ocampo and Jordan Herrera *Mga Mabagsik (2000, Available Light Production and Neo Films) - Den Pineda and Jay Manalo *Mga Scammer Paloloko sa Pag-Ibig (2000, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Neo Films) - Gardo Versoza and Robin Prats Original Scripts Movie *Asul ng Mangungumit (2000, Neo Films) - Jay Manalo and Mark Anthony Fernandez *Ayoko sa Dilim (1999, Viva Films) - Gerald Madrid and Lonnie Ilacad *I Wanna Take Forever Tonight (2001, Star Cinema and Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment) (as Mayami Cordero) - Den Pineda, John Apacible and Romnick Sarmenta *Kasalanan Ba? (1995, Mayberries Films) (as Mayami Cordero) - Manfred Evangelista and Gardo Versoza Category:Filipino women writers Category:Filipino novelists Category:Iruncanto novelists Category:Tagalog-language writers Category:Living people Category:1956 births